Picto Box
The Picto Box is an item from The Legend of Zelda: The Wind Waker. This apparatus allows Link to take snapshots of people and places he finds throughout his adventure in the Great Sea. The Picto Box can be obtained by entering a tunnel in Windfall Jail after freeing Tingle from the jail on Windfall Island. After receiving the Picto Box, Lenzo, a local pictographer, requests Link to take a series of three pictographs of various people around town doing various actions. Once Link has completed these tasks, he can go to the Forest Haven and capture a Forest Firefly in a bottle. After taking this to Lenzo, Link will have his Picto Box upgraded to a Deluxe Picto Box, which allows Link to take pictographs with color. The Deluxe Picto Box is required for Link to be able to take pictures of people and make figurines sculpted after these pictographs in the Nintendo Gallery. During the second playthrough, if you obtained the deluxe pictobox in the first quest, Link will start with it. It should also be noted that since you can't use any of the items you didnt have during the boss battles in Ganon's Tower, you can't get a sculpture of Gohma in the first playthrough. Lenzo's Tasks Lenzo will ask Link to take three pictographs for him before he will make him his apprentice. The pictures he requires (and where to take them) are listed here: 1. Some one mailing unwanted love-letters... :Every time Link arrives on Windfall or exits a building in the daytime, Garrickson (a man with blue hair and moustache, dressed in red clothes) starts walking from near Lenzo's house towards his destination in front of the mailbox. Garrickson will stop walking if Link is too close to him, meaning that the best for him to do is to wait from a distance, overlooking the mailbox, such as on the pier. Link must then snap a picture of Garrickson just as he puts the letter in the mailbox. Afterwards, Garrickson will return to Lenzo's house only to realize he forgot to send a letter, giving Link a new chance over and over again. 2. A person being frightened or surprised... :Although some may think this clue refers to the beggar, it actually refers to Gossack, a minor character that can be found in the bar above Zunari's Stall only during the day. To give him a scare, Link must knock down a jar or cup or roll into the nearest wall. While Gossack is cowering in shock, Link should quickly snap a full-body picture of him and show it to Lenzo. 3. Two secret lovers exchanging glances... :The third task is the introduction to a minor-sub-plot that can yield a Piece of Heart: Anton & Linda. These two are the ones referred to by Lenzo's hint. Like Garrickson, Anton (a man in a green vest, striped shirt and brown hat) will slowly walk around the town, starting near Mrs. Marie's School of Joy whenever Link arrives at the outdoors of Windfall. Eventually, he Anton will arrive in front of Linda (a young woman in a yellow dress) outside Salvatore's Game Shop, which is located at the base of the windmill. For a few seconds only, the two will meet each others' eyes. Link must quickly snap a full-body picture of both Anton and Linda at this exact moment to complete the third task. If Link fails, Anton will complete his round and repeat it over and over again, eventually giving Link a new chance. To complete Lenzo's sidequest, Link must travel to Forest Haven to capture a large, white Forest Firefly in an Empty Bottle. One can be found on the banks of the forest springs behind the Great Deku Tree, not far from Hollo's Potion Shop. It is different from the other fireflies in that it is bigger and never actually goes out whenever Link gets close. Category:The Legend of Zelda: The Wind Waker items